De l'intérêt du floklore écossais
by Lemoncurd
Summary: PWP(et oui, encore).Collègues auteurs de lemons, dites moi, n’avez vous pas souvent pesté du temps perdu à chercher une façon originale de déshabiller vos personnages préférés au lieu de vous consacrer tranquillement à ce qu’ils peuvent faire


**De l'intérêt du folklore écossais**

**Disclaimer** : Le monde de Harry Potter n'est pas sorti de mon cerveau mais de celui de la génialissime JKR, je vous propose donc de faire une minute de silence autant en honneur de son talent que en mémoire de son œuvre que je m'apprête à maltraiter une fois de plus dans ce qui suit. Je ne retire aucun copeck de ma prose, qui voudrait payer pour ça ????!

**Rating** : R. Alors roulez jeunesse, au dessous de 18 ans fermez cette fenêtre et allez jouer sur Sims II ou toute autre occupation adaptée à votre âge. Homophobes et prudes passez également votre chemin puisqu'il s'agit d'un slash (d'ailleurs qu'est ce que vous faites là, hein ?!).

**Résumé** : Collègues auteurs de lemons, dites moi, n'avez vous pas souvent pesté du temps perdu à chercher une façon originale de déshabiller vos personnages préférés au lieu de vous consacrer tranquillement à ce qu'ils peuvent faire de leurs pitis corps après ? Moi aussi mais j'ai trouvé (peut être ne suis-je pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée) la parade idéale : Poudlard est en Ecosse, isn't it ? Et quelle est la tenue traditionnelle écossaise ? Yesssssss (cf : au cas où il y en aie qui ne le savent pas encore, il s'agit du kilt et selon la tradition on ne porte rien dessous)

Cela faisait trois heures qu'ils étaient debout, sous le vent glacé de Poudlard, à entendre les discours lénifiant de tous ceux qui avait une responsabilité politique dans le monde sorcier, les uns après les autres.

« Si j'avais su que j'aurais encore à subir ça après, je me serais peut être laissé mourir ! Et on a beau dire que le ridicule ne tue pas, on a de la chance si on s'en sort sans une grippe carabinée » murmura Harry à Drago en claquant des dents pendant que le ministre de la magie de Nouvelle Guinée laissait la parole à celui de Mauritanie.

La cérémonie était sur le point de s'achever et celui qui avait enfin tué Voldemort rageait contre Albus Dumbledore qui avait insisté pour qu'ils soient en tenue traditionnelle écossaise pour faire honneur à la région dans laquelle le combat avait eu lieu et donc déplorait le plus de victimes.

« Harry, cet habit n'est ridicule que sur toi et si nous survivons à ce froid, je te jure de te montrer les avantages que cette tenue peut avoir » répondit Drago avec un sourire sournois.

Il est vrai que lui portait le tartan avec classe et sa promesse réchauffa un instant le corps frigorifié du Gryffondor.

Drago avait combattu à ses côtés contre le Lord Noir à la surprise de la majorité des sorciers.

Il avait travaillé comme agent double près de deux ans avant le combat final. Peu de personnes le savaient, encore moins étaient au courant des liens qui s'étaient créé entre les deux ex ennemis.

Quand on leur rendit leur liberté ils se précipitèrent vers le château et au lieu de suivre le flot des invités vers la grande salle pour le banquet, ils s'éclipsèrent au détour d'un couloir pour rejoindre la salle sur demande.

Ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement au contact de l'air chaud de la pièce. Une cheminée en son centre laissait s'échapper de longues flammes et le reste de la pièce était recouverte d'une moquette exagérément épaisse.

« Bon, ne t'avais-je pas fait une promesse ? » dit Drago avec un sourire lubrique une fois qu'ils se furent un peu réchauffés. Il attrapa Harry par la nuque pour l'embrasser et qui ne se fit pas prier, lui rendant son baiser tout en faisant glisser ses mains sous la chemise du blond pour caresser les courbures de son dos.

L'écho de la pièce quasi vide faisait raisonner les bruits mouillés de leur baisers.

Drago appuya légèrement sur les épaules de son amant, en une demande silencieuse dont ils connaissaient la signification et Harry retira lentement sa langue de la bouche du Serpentard, satisfait de voir la sienne s'échapper de son antre pour mendier une ultime caresse. Il sourit en voyant son visage offert dans l'attente, les yeux mi clos, et après un léger coup de langue il se laissa glisser le long de son corps pour se retrouver à genoux, soulever son kilt et enfouir son visage en dessous.

Drago trouva que la température de la pièce devenait suffocante quand il sentit les mains du Survivant se poser sur ses genoux pour remonter doucement le long de ses cuisses pendant que sa langue traçait des sinuosités délicieuses sur son sexe. Le souffle chaud de la respiration du Gryffondor s'insinuait entre ses poils pubiens, le faisant frissonner davantage. Il ferma les yeux en rejetant la tête en arrière et poussa un gémissement qui fit écho quand la bouche d'Harry se referma sur son membre pendant que ses mains caressaient la fente de ses fesses. Tous les officiels devaient être en train de lever leur verres aux nobles guerriers se disait-il, pendant que le plus célébré d'entre eux était entrain de le torturer savamment. A cette idée il afficha un sourire encore plus comblé et quand Harry accéléra le rythme, pressant encore plus ses lèvres contre sa verge, il explosa en lui, se raccrochant à ses cheveux en bataille pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre dans le cambrement que sa libération lui imposait.

Il vint ensuite s'asseoir derrière le brun, l'enlaçant tendrement pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle, nichant son visage dans son cou. Harry sentait si bon. Sa main s'aventura sous les plis du tissus écossais, y trouvant l'érection de son amant qui se mit à se mordre les lèvres sous sa caresse. Drago joua un temps, attentifs aux sons inintelligibles qu'il laissait échapper, à son visage tourné vers lui qui disait si bien à quel point il appréciait ses agissements, son autre main passée sous la chemise, lui caressant le torse.

Puis il lâcha sa prise et le poussa brusquement en avant. Le brun allait protester, il le savait, mais il le plaqua fermement au sol en appuyant de tout son poids sur sa taille, et de ses dents releva sa jupe.

Harry se retrouvait face contre terre, le bassin relevé. Choqué par l'attitude de son compagnon, il allait le gratifier d'un chapelet d'injures et comptait bien se libérer de son étreinte mais quand il sentit le tissus repoussé, laissant sa croupe à nue, il manqua subitement de souffle. Les longs crins qui ornaient le devant du tartan de Drago vinrent la caresser avec application .

« Quels discours éloquents en ton honneur mon cher » débuta Drago de sa voix traînante en libérant une de ses mains pour taquiner d'un doigt l'entrée d'Harry,

« que d'éloges ! » : il le fit pénétrer puis tourner consciencieusement à l'intérieur, cherchant le point précis qui le ferait se tordre et son amant ne sut alors plus lui répondre que par des râles.

« ils t'ont appelés de tant de noms flatteurs que tu ne dois plus savoir qu'en faire » : il le trouva et eut le plaisir d'entendre un cri étranglé lui répondre,

« le sauveur du monde sorcier » : il frappa de nouveau sa prostate,

« le puissant d'entre les puissants » : et il recommença,

« un exemple pour nous tous » : il imisca un second doigts en lui,

« le guerrier par excellence » : il donna un coup un peu plus fort encore,

« le survivant invincible » : il retira ses doigts pour présenter son membre tendu à la place,

« la gloire de notre patrie » : il le pénétra sans douceur,

« le défenseur de nos valeurs » : en lui infligeant un coup de boutoir,

« le héros ultime » : encore,

« le cauchemar des mages noirs » : et encore,

« notre bouclier vivant » : et encore…

Harry ne savait ce qui l'excitait le plus : le discours revisité par Drago, à mi chemin entre le blasphème et la moquerie, la position soumise qu'il lui avait fait prendre, ses coups puissants qui le déchiraient… Il se répandit sous lui en grognant et le Serpentard ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

Ils s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, tentant de retrouver leur souffle, se regardant en souriant.

Décidément se disait Harry, Drago a l'art et la manière de me faire oublier toutes ces horreurs et de remettre les choses à leur place !

Après quelques instants, Drago se releva, lui tendant le bras pour l'aider à se relever, mais Harry ne voyait pas les choses ainsi et au lieu de se servir de cette main tendue comme soutient pour se redresser également, il la tira d'un coup sec, faisant tomber l'autre sur lui.

« Harry, si nous restons encore ici, certains vont se mettre à notre recherche et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de… »Le brun venait de passer une langue nonchalante le long de son cou pour tenter de le faire taire « non, je t'assures, ce n'est pas…. »il déboutonna d'une main sa chemise avec une dextérité déconcertante et en ouvrant les pans, se mit à caresser son torse, faisant courir ses doigts sur le fin duvet qui le recouvrait « une… idée… »son autre main descendit plus bas « ah… et puis merde ! »

Drago s'assit sur le bassin du jeune héros qui se frottait lascivement à lui, un sourire indulgent aux lèvres.

Harry adorait voir Drago répondre à ses désirs avec autant d'enthousiasme, le voir ainsi, tremblant d'anticipation. Ce dernier remonta le kilt du survivant en caressant le haut de ses cuisses au passage et après s'être penché pour prendre un instant les lèvres de son amant et sentir leurs érections se toucher, leur arrachant un grognement d'envie, il se redressa pour s'empaler de lui-même sur le membre particulièrement tendu d'Harry en poussant un cri.

Harry goûtait le plaisir de sentir son sexe comprimé, enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans l'étroitesse de Drago. Il en perdit le souffle un instant, agrippant les hanches de l'autre qui, se penchant en arrière, les mains posées derrière lui sur le sol, commençait à imprimer à leurs corps des va et vient délicieux.

Face à lui, le Serpentard haletait et la vision de ce corps cambré était affolante. Harry glissa une main sous le kilt de Drago, dégagea le tissus, parcourut d'un doigt la ligne rosée qui courrait au milieu de ses bourses pleines et sous son sexe, puis s'en saisit et en joua comme s'il était le sien. Il n'aurait su dire à ce moment où commençait son corps et où finissait celui de l'autre.

Drago accéléra son rythme, il avait envie de voir Harry éternellement ainsi, tendu par le désir à s'en mordre les lèvres, de le sentir encore entrer en lui, l'emplir de plaisir, sentir son corps entier traversé par ces ondes et perdre dans le même temps de sa substance.

Harry se sentait au bord de la jouissance. Il resserra son étreinte sur les hanches du blond qui se mouvait sur lui avec frénésie et ses élans se joignirent aux siens pour rendre les coups de plus en plus puissants, de plus en plus sauvages. Il regardait les yeux bleus perlés de gris lui dire tout ce que ses halètements l'empêchaient de prononcer : ils lui hurlaient son amour et son plaisir. Drago se taisait : enfin, se disait Harry, ce grand bavard devant l'éternel avait soudainement perdu la parole…grâce à lui. A cette pensée il lui rendit un sourire narquois puis hurla son plaisir qui portait son nom en éjaculant en lui à longs traits. Drago le suivit en sentant son essence le remplir, se coucha à ses côtés et tout en se lovant contre lui, son orgasme ayant été si fort qu'il avait froid à présent, puis lui mordit durement l'épaule.

- Eh ! pourquoi me mords-tu, sauvage ?

- Pourquoi te moquais-tu de moi en souriant ainsi ?

- Parce que j'ai enfin trouvé le moyen de te faire taire !

- Tout à l'heure, j'aurais pourtant juré que mes mots ne te déplaisaient pas…

Et la langue si bien pendue de Drago vint couler dans sa bouche pendant qu'il se resserrait contre lui.

« Décidément », se dit Harry, « les Serpentards ont des mœurs étranges…mais des plus agréables… »


End file.
